Bookworm's Embrace
by Omega6047
Summary: On a cold winter night, with a blizzard raging against the world, two lovers remain comfortably in each other's arms with a book in hands. The situation slowly gets... hot. But neither of them expected it to go any other way. [Romance with Lemon]


Hisao Nakai was... not always a good person. At least not since his heart attack. Before it, he would always strive to be the helpful one, someone people could rely on, a cheerful face to keep others happy but... the months spent in the hospital, the knowledge of his condition, slowly watching people he called friends leave one by one; including the one girl he valued above all others... it broke something inside of him. He became cynical and angry on the inside. At times he was outright apathetic, uncaring for what happens to himself and the others around him. Dealing with people, which only brought him joy before, suddenly became a chore. The friendly gestures started to feel empty, as did the world around him. The fact that said world was for a long time limited to the four walls of his hospital room didn't help in the slightest.

He felt like a burden. To himself and the world at large. Everyone seemed to turn away from him. His friends slowly stopped coming to visit, the hospital staff seemed to reduce him to a mark on a checklist by the end of his first week and Iwanako – the girl who asked him out, the girl he loved – slowly drifted away just as all of his friends did. Even his family was like that, though that didn't surprise him. He was never very close with his parents, at least not for as long as he could remember. At best he got to see them for more then a few hours a day when they had some time off work. About twice a year. Rarely both at the same time. It was hardly a surprise that even Iwanako visited him more in the month and a half she bothered to stick around then they did throughout his whole stay in hospital. His grandparents visited once a... month... or two. Grandparents from his father's side at least. From mother's side of the family, he could expect an exorcism or two as they disowned his mother for not continuing family's christian traditions and as such obviously didn't consider him a part of their family either.

And as far as his set of aunts, uncles and cousins goes... well, these couple of letters he got from them did make for a good material to practice making origami at least. And the postcard from he got from someone's trip to Germany was a true lifesaver when it turned out hospital staff forgot to restock on toilet paper. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, but it was better then the alternative.

The one that hurt the most were definitely his parents. Some part of him, deep inside, actually believed this would at least be something that will help them bond again, but that obviously didn't happen. They didn't seem particularly invested when making a decision of sending their son away to a school for disabled across the country. He was almost an adult after all. They had other things to take care of, like licking up to their bosses.

Though despite everything, he was still at the very least able to put up a convincing mask. He wasn't exactly a pinnacle of cheer and joy, but he could easily make himself look like a decently sociable high school student even if on the inside he just wanted everyone to shut up and leave him alone. Some were obviously able to tell, his homeroom teacher Mutou for once was clearly used to this kind of shit and could immediately tell there were some issues the boy needed to work out, same with the school nurse. Still, no matter how much Hisao wanted to keep himself in his cozy lonesome shell, he was still at the very core a very helpful person. He couldn't stand leaving people hanging when they were in clear need of help. Especially if he knew he is able to provide that help.

And so, started his relationship with Hanako Ikezawa. At first, a random classmate. Then a reading buddy. A friend. His girlfriend... And finally, his wife.

When he first saw her as he scanned faces classmates, he didn't really think much of her. Sure, her scars did catch his attention at first and he probably stared at her a bit more then he should, but in the end, he quickly reduced her to just one of the faces around him. That opinion didn't end up lasting for long though. She might not have been anywhere near as pushy and in-your-face as Misha and Shizune were, but she managed to catch his attention quite firmly when she started to walk out of the classroom in the middle of the lesson with little to no reaction from... _everyone_. At the time he was completely baffled by this. After all, in what kind of school was a student just allowed to just get up and leave the lesson on a whim?

Well, it did seem as a 'whim' at the time at least. Now he knew why she would leave so often. She was afraid. Not really of him, but of the inevitable question she knew was waiting in his head. 'So, what's with the scars?' If he was just a little bit less caring for people around him, he would probably ask something to that effect at some point, and she wanted to avoid any possibility of being forced to even think abut the events that left these marks on her body. She wasn't even doing it consciously as far as he knew. Whenever she felt her memories resurging, she would always automatically head to her room to just... wait it out. He didn't know it back then though. And he can only thank whatever higher force guided him that he didn't pursue the subject before she actually grew comfortable enough having with having him around to tell him the story behind those scars herself.

And even after that, he was still almost responsible for reducing their relationship to ashes. If he didn't listen to Lily... If he kept trying to be the 'helpful' one at every opportunity... If he kept treating her like some little precious snowflake, too delicate to be left unprotected... She would never leave her shell. She would never let anyone inside. Especially not him. But whatever could have been didn't matter now. The fact was, he avoided that outcome, and was there to see her head peak out of the shell for the first time in years. The girl he's been trying to help ended up not only helping him but in the end she was the one to get herself out of her shell. All he did, was throw her a rope.

Ever since the moment they started to hang out, he could feel his attitude from after the heart attack slowly disappearing as something new grew in its place. Something built on his feelings for her. And even though he never became his old self again, he couldn't be happier. Whether their relationship started somewhere during their time together, their first night together or the moment when she kissed him on her own for the first time, their feelings changed them both for better. Made them both into a supporting pillar for the other to rest on in the times of need, a lightpost to help them find the way. He wouldn't have it any other way. Especially not now, when he could feel their affection for each other as clearly as he felt her body pressed against him.

It was night outside, a cold winter night coupled with a blizzard raging outside. Wind made trees bend and break with each gust as snow covered every inch of the ground in white... And they just rested, closely snuggled together with a book to keep them company. Hanako had her back tightly pressed against him as she rested on her left side with Hisao's arm wrapped around her, keeping her close. She held the book they were reading opened with her fingers, while he kept it resting on his open hand, at the same time allowing her head to rest on his arm. They both had a good enough grip on each other's reading speed to read the same book together, though it did take them a while to get there.

She had her free hand placed over the one he used to embrace her, lightly running her fingers along his. It was just a small showing of how much she desires staying in contact with him. Even before they officially started dating he knew she prefers to stay close to either him or Lilly, but once they were, he quickly found her not only staying close, but outright pressing her side to his in public and practically always keeping her hands on him when in private. She loved to touch and be touched, rarely caring for specifics of when and where as long as she could at the very least hold his hand. This deep need for skinship was primarily the result of her time in the orphanage. She was only eight when she got there and having been neglected and bullied for most of her time there, she grew to truly long for this sort of loving contact. She was simply denied from receiving it for too long. For a long time, just being able to stay close to Lilly and later Hisao was enough for her, but when it suddenly became alright for her hands to all but glue themselves to her boyfriend, the desires she was forced to suppress, suddenly found an outlet.

The other big reason were her scars, though that also in large part stems from her time in the orphanage. Through all of the bullying she had to endure and the disturbed looks she got wherever she went, she became very conscious of her scars, naturally growing to think of them as revolting and disgusting. To an extend, she still thought of them as such... She never tried to touch him with her burned hand but... she loved it when he caressed her scars. It made her feel like they never mattered, like the countless sticks they were poked with didn't hurt, like the fingers pointing at them were never there, like the looks she got were just her imagination... It made her feel beautiful, even if just for a moment... She knew Hisao thought she was but could never quite think of herself as like that, no matter how many times he repeats it or how often he makes a point of it when they have sex...

And on that subject... well, neither of them went into the book with an idea of ending the night on anything but. They had a very clear idea of where the night will take them and both have been dropping hints about it ever since they came back from collage. On top of that, they were as obvious about what they want as possible without straight up saying it, at times 'accidentaly' brushing their hands against each other's more... sensitive spots. The book they held was chosen for one particular reason. It had sex scenes in it. Not many, but they were close to a 'climax' of the romantic thread of the story and having already read several books by the same author, they recognized quite easily that a sex scene is approaching the last time they've been reading and as such decided to leave finishing it for a time when they are both in a bit more of a mood.

Such as this night for example. They were still approaching what they were waiting for, and already it was clear to them both how turned on they are. They didn't even bother to put any clothes on before hopping into the bed, so they could clearly feel their bodies slowly growing hotter ever since they rested in their currant position. With her head already close to Hisao's chest, Hanako could feel his heartbeat slowly spiking. Before, she would be worried on account of his condition, but now she knew his limits as well as he did and on top of that was aware that he was regularly working out with Emi, their mutual friend. His fairly decent physique being a testament to that. She pressed her scarred cheek to the scar on his chest, slightly loosing herself in the sound of his heartbeat as her own grew faster.

As if that wasn't enough of an indication of how much they want to start already, they could both feel... more direct signs of arousal from each other. Namely his erect member pressed up against her wet pussy, waiting for it's time to enter. They were both patient though. For now just bathing in each other's heat was enough to satisfy them... Though how long it will last, they couldn't tell. Either way, the events of the book were finally getting somewhere interesting. Strangely enough, the two main characters found themselves in a position almost exactly mirroring their own, cuddled up together in bed, butt-naked, slowly letting their desires take control... This was an unusual opportunity for them. Neither of them really knew how that particular fetish started, but at some point they've found themselves purposefully mirroring actions of characters they were reading about. They never started full on role-playing or anything like that, it was mostly a way of foreplay for them, but one they found themselves greatly enjoying.

_...As his heart pounded against her back he slid his hand along her side, sending slight shivers throughout her burning skin. It rested on her shoulder where he gently rubbed her muscles, sore after a long, tiresome day in the royal academy. His lips moved to kiss the nape of her neck, rewarding him with a soft sigh of relief from his lover. She pressed herself harder against him, clearly signaling her approval for what he's doing. He moved her long hair away, revealing the side of her face she always keeps hidden along with the scar on her cheek. Slowly, he kissed his way up to it, leaving a wet trail behind. His hand now slid back to her stomach to caress it, not missing an opportunity to lightly brush against her nipple. Her breath rose sharply at the sensation but she didn't remain idle. Soon enough he could feel his erect member being squeezed between her thighs. _

_Only a smirk appeared on his face, but she knew he was only putting up a facade. A mask, like the one he wore on that fateful day when them met in a library. She always knew there was something off about the way he acted, like he was hiding how he really felt... like he was angry at something. She was glad to know that side of him was gone though, it honestly scared her at first. Things were different now. For both of them. She grabbed the side of his face with her hand and lightly pushed him away from nipping on her ear and turned her face towards his, lovingly looking into his eyes. "I love you..._

...Hisao" He smiled back, gently placing his lips against hers as they both slowly closed their eyes, melting into their kiss. Almost at the same time, their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to meet yet again for a slow, sensual dance. Her hand reached to the back of his head, sliding her fingers through his messy hair just as they both lightly moaned into the kiss. She suddenly felt his hand on her breast, but didn't do anything that would stop the kiss. His hand lightly rested on the fold of flesh, squeezing it just hard enough for her to know it's there but for now, straining away from her nipples or doing anything more daring. At least, as long as the book said so. Their kiss ended shortly after, leaving them both staring into each other's dreamy eyes for a short while before Hisao buried his head in her neck again, this time slowly moving over to the part right under her chin where he proceeded to lightly bite into her skin between the barrage of small kisses he threw at his...

_... princess, listening to her breath rising again as she lightly moaned into the night. He finally allowed himself to play with her breasts some more, now letting his fingers circle around her nipple, teasing her with an occasional brush against it. She was quick to hug his head to her neck, all but begging him to continue, all the while lightly moaning each time his finger would make contact with her hard nipple. Not wanting to let him be the only one who gets to play around, she slowly started to move her thighs along his hard member. It was by now covered in her own juices, making for an easy, and what's more important, pleasurable act. She just couldn't deny herself the feeling of having his erection also sliding along her wet pussy. This time he was the one to struggle with maintaining his breath as in place of kisses and bites, he would start panting against her skin..._

...moving back to his previous position on her side. "Hanako..." This time, his fingers finally took a hold of her nipple, gently squeezing it between his index and middle finger as his remaining fingers started to dig into her soft flesh. She placed her hand against his, giving him her full approval for whatever he wants to do next... And he was more then happy to take the invitation. He quickly let go of her nipple, only to place his lips on it instead. Hanako gasped sharply as she felt his wet tongue teasing the sensitive bit of flesh, soon joined by his teeth doing the same. In response, her hand started sliding down to her crotch, where she placed two fingers against his tip. She felt him slightly buck his hips at the touch, only encouraging her to continue...

_...with this. Lightly moaning herself, she pressed his member against her pussy, all the while slowly tracing circles around his tip. He moaned into her breast, suddenly squeezing it harder with his hand. Not long after, he had to move his lips away from her nipple to catch his breath, but she had a different idea. Just as he took in a deep breath, she turned her head around and captured his lips with her own. She was quick to push her tongue into his open mouth, as such allowing herself to explore it as she pleased before he managed to make a comeback. Not that she would make it easy. Her fingers started to speed up their moves along his sensitive tip, already wet with his pre-cum. The shaking of his-_

Suddenly, Hanako broke the kiss and with a swift move of her hand closed the book, placing a bookmark in it. She took it out of Hisao's hand and threw aside before placing both of her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed as she positioned herself over him. They spent a moment just looking at each other, letting their hot breaths meet as juices from her pussy dripped down onto his member. Hisao moved his hand over to her face, again moving her hair away from her scars before letting it rest against them. She lightly rubbed her face against his palm like a cat, almost purring with excitement. "Not gonna keep reading?" He asked, already aware of the answer.

She smiled at him, warmly at first but slowly allowing the smile to turn more and more lewd. She didn't wait, slowly dropping her hips onto his erect member. "We can tell the rest of the story ourselves." As she said that, her lower lips finally kissed his tip. They both lightly moaned at the feeling and only continued to do so as she slowly pulled him deeper and deeper inside. He placed his free hand on her waist as the one he held against her cheek slid down to rub her neck, lightly tracing lines along her scars. Finally, she was all the way down, with his member lightly brushing against the entrance to her womb. Hanako lowered herself, allowing her breasts to rest on his chest as her arms went around his head. Hisao on the other moved his hand away from his wife's neck, resting it on her hip just as she started to slowly move up and down along his length.

With their foreheads pressed together, they stared into each other's half lifted eyes with their mouths slightly open. They moth lightly moaned with each slow move of Hanako's hips. She didn't increase her speed in the slightest, simply maintaining the slow pace. Just how they both liked it. They liked to focus on the feeling of staying connected, the sensation brought by their genitals sliding against each other. Often they wouldn't even move, merely kissing and hugging for what as far as they cared could be an eternity. This is not to say they didn't enjoy a slightly more... energetic sex, it just took a more specific mood for them to get into it. Most of the time it was just this. The slow lovemaking they so adored. They didn't need to be wild and use all the energy their youth brought. All they needed and wanted was each other.

It wasn't long before their lips met and tongues started their slow ballet. Hisao could feel Hanako's light moans ringing from her throat, letting him know just how much she's enjoying herself. She was never the type to get vocal about it though, which caused him quite a lot of self-image issues at the beginning of their relationship. Ignoring their actual first time together – they both considered that to be a massive failure on both ends, though for different reasons – ever since they started to more regularly spend nights together he took her almost complete lack of vocal ques as a sign that, well... that he's not satisfying her. It took him a while – and more then a few reassurances from her – to change that mindset. Now though, he could spot the numerous, more subtle ways through which she showed her enjoyment. The way she kissed, hugged and touched him... how she trembled and looked at him... it all subtly changed when she was enjoying herself. It was rare for him to get more then a quiet moan out of her, but even those felt like angel's singing to him, especially when she would start to whisper his name into his ear, one of the many things she started to do just so he knows he's very much satisfying her needs.

Hanako's walls lightly tightened around his member for a moment as it twitched, letting them both know the climax was not far off for either. As they broke their kiss, Hisao started to slowly thrust his hips from below, matching her movements. His hands went around her upper back, hugging them close together as her own hands lightly grabbed onto his hair. She laid her head next to his, gently blowing hot air against his ear with each pant and moan that left her mouth. "Hisao... I love you..."They could feel each other's hearts beating in their chests as the buildup continued, soon enough rewarded with an orgasm. Hanako came first, closing her eyes as she hugged her face into his neck. She moaned into it as her walls tightly closed around him, coaxing an orgasm out of him as well.

For a long while, they continued to hold each other close as their bodies trembled throughout their orgasms. Hisao was the first one to calm down. "I love you too, Hanako..." He whispered into her ear as her orgasm continued to send light shockwaves through her body. His words only heightened the euphoric feeling running through her. Her pussy tightened a bit more as a moan, clearly louder then previous ones, reached his ear. He smiled at that, giving her ear a teasing lick.

It lasted a whole, blissful minute before she calmed down. Hisao rolled them both to the side as he took the courtesy of pulling the covers over them. She was still panting as she hugged herself into his shoulder, wordlessly basking in the worm afterglow. She didn't even bother pulling his half-soft member out before sleep took over and she fell unconscious with a warm smile on her face. Hisao wasn't far off. He's spent a while longer on making sure his heart is under control, passing the time by running his hand through Hanako's silky hair. Soon enough, he drifted away as well, with his arms hugging Hanako close to him. The blizzard outside continued until the morning, wrecking havoc as the two of them unconsciously enjoyed the warmth their loving embrace brought. When they woke up, neither of them moved or said anything. They remained still, looking at each other as the morning light broke through the clouds and illuminated their faces with warm colors. That's when they decided to break the silence.

"I love you..."

* * *

**Song of the day: Story of the Year – Goodnight, My Love**


End file.
